


Te hiciste indispensable para mí

by mickystea



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: M/M, ahora disfrutad, esto no lo va a leer nadie, lo he hecho por mi barco, mientes me haces daño y luego te arrepientes, no os preocupéis que seguiré escribiendo ragoney
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickystea/pseuds/mickystea
Summary: Ricky y Agoney son amigos de toda la vida, hasta que un día algo pasa entre ambos que lo cambia todo.





	Te hiciste indispensable para mí

**Author's Note:**

> Algo random así sin más. Un día se me ocurrió la idea de hacer un one-shot Rickoney y no me la ha quitado nadie hasta que lo he subido. Sé que es poco usual pero me importa entre poco y nada. No os preocupéis que tengo uno Ragoney empezado. Disfrutad de mi barco y comentadme abajo que os ha parecido.

Eran las ocho y media de la tarde cuando Ricky decidió llamar a Agoney, su amigo con el que compartió casi toda su infancia, preadolescencia, adolescencia y sus etapas joven-adultas. El primero le sacaba unos años al otro, sin embargo se conocieron porque el hermano menor del mayor estaba en la clase del más pequeño, y ahí pasaron de verse en casa de ambos hermanos a quedar juntos cada vez más a menudo, hasta que finalmente se convirtieron en mejores amigos.

Y ese día, un viernes noche, Ricky no tenía ganas de salir de fiesta, así que decidió que sería buena idea llamar al canario para así pasar el rato viendo series y comiendo pizza.

El menor no tardó en responder con un "en veinte minutos estoy allí" ya que vivían considerablemente cerca, y con pillar el coche en diez minutos ya estaría en su casa.

A las nueve y media de la noche ya estaban con su pizza sobre la mesa y el Netflix en la pantalla del salón.

 

— ¿No tenías ganas de salir hoy? — preguntó curioso el canario.

 

— No la verdad, prefería estar aquí tranquilo, y qué mejor que con mi mejor amigo.

 

El mayor le guiñó un ojo al contrario, lo cual provocó que su respiración se agitase unos instantes. Agoney no sabía qué le pasaba últimamente con su amigo mallorquín, pero parecía que estaba volviendo a su época adolescente.

Cuando el chico tenía 16 años empezó a sentirse atraído por el hermano mayor de su amigo, lo cual siempre pensó que era un error, ya que no era más que eso. Pero conforme el tiempo pasó y se volvieron más amigos que antes, decidió dejar aparcada esa sensación a un lado, y disfrutar de la compañía del otro en su vida.

Sin embargo últimamente estaba volviendo ese pequeño cosquilleo al mirar a los ojos a Ricky, al tirarse encima suya en el sofá mientras hablan de sus vidas, a darle un abrazo para despedirse de él.

Y sentía miedo, mucho _miedo_.

Porque sabía que si se enamoraba ya no habría vuelta a atrás, y sabía que su amigo no se ataría a nada, y menos a una relación con su mejor amigo, lo cual era una locura lo vieses por donde lo vieses.

Por eso en seguida apartó la mirada de la del otro, y la desvió hacia sus manos, donde aún tenía un trozo de pizza a medio comer.

El mayor notó que algo pasaba, sin embargo no quiso presionarle y cambió de tema para tener una conversación banal durante un rato.

 

— ¿Quieres otra cerveza?

 

Ricky se levantó para recoger los botellines anteriores que ya se habían bebido, y le miró esperando su respuesta para traerle uno a él.

 

— Sí, está bien, tráeme una.

 

El mayor asintió y se dirigió a la cocina para coger un par más y volver al sofá con él. Esta vez no se sentó a su lado, sino que se agachó enfrente suya, mirándole fijamente con las cervezas aún en la mano.

 

— ¿Qué te pasa? Llevas un buen rato perdido.

 

Agoney no quería mentirle, no podía. Pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad, así que tragó saliva, respiró despacio y se mordió el labio inferior, nervioso.

 

— Nada, no te preocupes, estoy algo cansado.

 

— ¿Seguro? ¿Quieres descansar? Te puedes meter en mi cama si quieres dormir un rato.

 

La propuesta de Ricky no le ayudaba en nada al canario, que cada vez estaba más nervioso, ya que se había imaginado la situación en la que dormían juntos en la cama, abrazándose mutuamente con una sonrisa.

 

— No te preocupes, de verdad, estoy bien.

 

— Agoney, te conozco. — suspiró y se dio por vencido. — Te la voy a dejar pasar por ahora, pero como sigas así entonces sí que no te vas a librar del interrogatorio.

 

El moreno asintió y le sonrió intentando que se despreocupara. Mientras, el otro se levantó, le revolvió el pelo y se echó en el respaldo del sofá, tirando de su brazo para que se tumbase junto a él, para seguir conversando como lo habían hecho tantas veces.

Mientras seguían viendo capítulos de series y haciendo algún que otro comentario de vez en cuando, Ricky comenzó a acariciar el brazo derecho de su amigo, haciendo que los pelos se le pusieran de punta, y que su respiración volviera a agitarse, otra vez.

El mayor estaba contra el sofá, pegado al respaldo, y el menor tumbado delante de él pero dándole la espalda, para así tener la vista en la pantalla. Aunque en ese preciso momento no era de lo que estuviese pendiente.

La mano del mallorquín subía y bajaba lentamente por el brazo del otro, y acercó su rostro hasta el cuello del moreno, intentando acomodarse para seguir viendo la serie que tenían puesta. En ese preciso momento le arrancó un suspiro a Agoney, el cual no pudo evitar ponerse rojo de la vergüenza.

Al instante Ricky paró, haciendo que el canario se tensase pensando que había hecho algo mal, y que acababa de joderlo todo. Sin embargo, nada más lejos de la realidad, ya que posó su mano en su cintura, rodeándole y abrazándole, y enterró aún más su cara en su cuello, esta vez con la nariz y los labios sobre éste.

Agoney sentía que le iba a dar un paro cardíaco en cualquier momento, pero a pesar de ello se dejó hacer y se acomodó aún más en el sofá.

 

— Tengo sueño. — susurró el mallorquín sobre el cuello del canario, estirándose pero sin soltarle. — ¿Vamos a dormir? Es tarde y has bebido, no te voy a dejar volver solo a casa así.

 

Si la situación de antes le había puesto nervioso, esto ya era el colmo. Sentía calor acumulándose en su entrepierna, le costaba respirar con normalidad, y encima sentía la necesidad urgente de juntar sus labios con los del otro, los cuales seguían aún apoyados en su piel, soltando un poco de aire cuando respiraba.

Y sabía que no se podía negar a aquello, porque tenía razón, era tarde y había bebido. Y además no quería negárselo, realmente no quería negarle nada, y no lo haría.

Así que, con una voz más ronca de lo normal debido a la situación, pero con la excusa de que él también se estaba quedando dormido, le dijo que estaba bien, que se irían a dormir.

Recogieron entre los dos rápidamente y se dirigieron a su habitación. Ahí, Ricky le tiró unos pantalones de chándal a la cara a su amigo.

 

— ¿Qué es esto?

 

— Unos pantalones para que los uses de pijama, qué va a ser sino. Claro que si quieres duerme en ropa interior o desnudo, no me importa.

 

El calor se agolpó rápidamente en sus mejillas, y en seguida asintió dándose la vuelta para ir al baño a cambiarse.

 

— ¿A dónde vas pequeño?

 

— Yo... Eh, a cambiarme.

 

— Anda no seas idiota, que peores cosas habré visto.

 

El autocontrol de Agoney poco a poco se iba acabando, y más se agotaba cuando vio que Ricky se desnudaba allí mismo, quedándose en calzoncillos para después meterse en la cama y mirarle fijamente.

 

— ¿Qué pasa? — el canario posaba su peso de una pierna a otra nervioso, esperando a que el mayor le dijese por qué le miraba así.

 

— Se te nota bastante el gimnasio ya, seguro que tienes a muchos chicos detrás tuya, eh pillín.

 

 _Mierda_. La única palabra que podía decir en ese momento era esa, ya que empezó a notar como su erección crecía, y era mala señal puesto que estaba en ropa interior y aún no se había colocado los pantalones que le había dejado.

Rápidamente se dio la vuelta, escuchando de fondo la risa de su amigo, la cual le dio a entender que había sido consciente de su pequeño desliz. Se colocó los pantalones y le respondió como pudo a su comentario.

 

— La verdad es que no.

 

— Pues ellos se lo pierden.

 

El menor se dio la vuelta y vio como su amigo le miraba de arriba a abajo mordiéndose el labio despacio, y ahí entendió que no era él el único que sentía atracción por el otro. Y aunque tenía sus dudas ya que él no sólo se sentía atraído, sino que también tenía otros sentimientos hacia él, decidió seguirle el juego.

 

— ¿Y quién no se lo pierde?

 

— Quién tú quieras.

 

Joder, no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil, y no sabía si lanzarse contra él o esperar a que el otro le hiciese alguna señal para hacerlo, así que se quedó mirándole fijamente — con una de esas miradas intensas, sus ojos oscuros y sus cejas enmarcando su mirada — y le sonrió de lado, esperando saber cuál sería el siguiente paso.

 

— ¿Qué te pasaba antes?

 

Eso sí le descolocó por completo, y no supo qué responder. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer o seguir nada, el mayor se levantó situándose a su lado.

Le agarró la mano y tiró de él para pegar ambos cuerpos, haciendo que el menor notase como su erección no era la única que estaba hinchada, y sintió como ambas respiraciones se mezclaban, con una urgencia que les pedía que acortasen la poca distancia que quedaba entre ambos.

Pero esa no era la intención del mallorquín.

 

— ¿Qué te pasaba?

 

Volvió a insistir. Sin embargo, Agoney no era capaz de pronunciar ninguna palabra, y mucho menos pensar. Lo único que era capaz de hacer era concentrarse en los labios de su amigo, los cuales les estaba pidiendo a gritos que los besase.

 

— Nada.

 

— Ago.

 

— Joder, Ricky.

 

 _Y le besó._ Le besó desesperadamente como había soñado hacer tantísimas veces. Un beso largo, lento, con pasión, con mil cosas que quería decirle y no se había sentido capaz de hacer nunca, hasta ahora.

Y de repente Ricky se separó, y el moreno sintió miedo de haberlo jodido todo, otra vez. Pero al contrario de sus pensamientos, volvió a tirar de él, esta vez hacia la cama, colocándose el canario a horcajadas encima de él, sintiendo como ambos se rozaban, volviendo a juntar sus labios, y gimiendo al sentir el deseo del otro sobre su piel.

El mayor colocó su mano sobre la erección del contrario, arrancándole un gemido al bajarlos y empezar a acariciarle bastante deprisa debido a la excitación de ambos. Los besos seguían, cesando en algunos momentos para poder respirar y por los jadeos y gemidos que, sin poder parar, producía Agoney. Finalmente la ropa interior de ambos desapareció, y esta vez fue Ricky quien se colocó encima del moreno.

Besó sus labios bajando hasta su mandíbula, su oreja y su cuello, dejando pequeños mordiscos y besos ahí, dejando más de una marca que encontrarían al día siguiente. El canario levantó la cadera, provocando una fricción en ambos que fue el punto que necesitaban para dejarse llevar por completo. Los besos eran irregulares, al igual que las respiraciones de ambos, que necesitaban con urgencia sentir al otro más de lo ya lo hacían. Por eso, el mayor, decidió recorrer la piel del menor a besos, para terminar finalmente lamiendo toda su extremidad, haciendo que un pequeño grito ahogado saliese de entre sus dientes.

No fue hasta que el moreno dio un pequeño tirón al despeinado pelo del mallorquín que separó sus labios de su erección, volviendo a sus labios para besarlos con intensidad, recorriendo por completo su boca con su lengua. Y al separarse el mayor pudo ver en él un brillo de lujuría en sus ojos acompañado por un házmelo, por favor. Cosa que provocó que todo su cuerpo temblara de deseo, y que sin dudar ni un instante lo hizo.

Primero despacio, depositando suaves besos por detrás de su oreja, su cuello, volviendo a sus labios cada vez que lo creía necesario. Hasta que finalmente el deseo y la necesidad de sentir al otro lo más posible hizo que el ritmo se acelerase, cada vez yendo a más, hasta que en un grito ahogado por sus labios aún juntos, ambos llegaron al orgasmo, y Ricky se apartó de él para colocarse a su lado, abrazarle y depositar un suave beso sobre sus labios.

Y ahí volvió otra vez el miedo de Agoney, de si para el otro sólo había sido eso, un polvo, o si realmente también sentía algo por él alejado de una simple amistad.

Sin querer las lágrimas se agolparon sobre sus ojos, y cuando él mallorquín se dio cuenta de aquello le abrazó colocando su cabeza sobre su pecho, acariciando su pelo suavemente.

 

— Pequeño..., qué te pasa. ¿He hecho algo mal?

 

Agoney se agarró a él como si la vida le dependiera de ello, y soltó en lágrimas todo aquello que llevaba aguantando meses pensando en que jamás podría estar con él, no de la forma que quería.

 

— Ricky, es que yo, j-joder.

 

Apenas le salían las palabras, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo, necesitaba soltar aquello que se le clavaba en el pecho cada vez que le veía, cada vez que le tenía cerca y le sonreía a él, sólo a él.

 

— Te quiero.

 

Y durante unos segundos — probablemente los segundos más largos de la vida de Agoney — sólo se miraron a los ojos.

Agoney con miedo de perderlo todo, de perderle a él.

Ricky pensando en lo que acababa de confesarle, e intentando asimilarlo.

Y justo cuando el menor se iba a dar por vencido, levantarse e irse a su casa para recordarse todo el tiempo el mayor error que había cometido en la vida, el mayor sujetando su nuca le acercó suavemente a él, para besarlo, un suave y simple roce de labios, lleno de cosas que él tampoco había sido capaz de decirle al canario.

 

— Yo también te quiero.

 

Y así empezó todo. Una noche de viernes en casa de Ricky, donde sobraron las palabras convertidas en besos y caricias en la silenciosa oscuridad de su habitación, donde por fin fueron capaces de decirse todo.

**Author's Note:**

> Cada vez que escribo algo subido de tono el final acaba siendo soft, pero palante. Espero que os haya gustado.


End file.
